


Bites

by Elucreh



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: F/F, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucreh/pseuds/Elucreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter misses Rosie every time school takes her away from Costa Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for Pearl_O's [Hickey Challenge](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/1130273.html?thread=14595873#t14595873)

Carter misses Rosie every time school takes her away from Costa Luna, misses her with a fierce sick ache that is nothing like the dull pain of wanting the lake where she grew up or the yellow suite full of graceful antiques that is Carter's part of the island, nothing even like being left helplessly wishing for her dad like a lost child on days when nothing goes right.

She handles it the way she handles everything, like an attack might make it better. She pounces as soon as they get back from Rosie's official appearance at evening Mass, closing the world behind the oak door and shoving Rosie back against it, seizing Rosie's lower lip between her teeth. Rosie always sinks into it with a little sigh of surrender, as though she doesn't understand it but is prepared to do her best to enjoy it.

Carter will sink to her knees and bite her way up Rosie's skirt, burying herself in the warm dark heat of Rosie's thighs. She'll spend a few minutes sucking a dark mark onto Rosie's skin, just for the excuse to rest her head against Rosie's leg and breathe in her scent. She'll be able to feel the fabric jerking as Rosie fumbles with the buttons, and then she'll be exposed to the air again, blinking against the light as Rosie tosses the dress aside.

Rosie will drop down beside her and try to draw her in for a kiss, but Carter is never in the mood, nipping at Rosie's chin instead and ducking down to secret places where she can leave her mark, biting red rings around the areolas of Rosie's breasts, tumbling them to the rug so she can suck purple bruises along her belly.

Rosie will moan and cry out, self possession lost as Carter scrapes her teeth along the crease of Rosie's hip, plunges her tongue along swollen creases of sweet flesh. She's always relentless, pulling shaking, noisy climax after climax from Rosie's body until they're both exhausted, Rosie mewling with it, feebly batting Carter away and coaxing her to lie with her head against Rosie's chest, spent.

It's then that Rosie will walk her fingers down Carter's body, slide them soft and slick inside her cunt. Then that she brushes one soft thumb along the outside of one small breast, sets her teeth against the skin behind her ear and bites, hard, shoving the pads of her fingers against Carter's g-spot, holding her as orgasm rolls through her like thunder.

Carter always watches the island drop away beneath her in the morning, feeling the tug of her stomach as she leaves Rosie behind. She always presses her fingers behind her ear to feel the dull throb of pain, and thinks, two weeks.

The bruise will last almost long enough.


End file.
